Get Well Soon
by Tinta Biru
Summary: "Hei, apa kau setega itu membiarkanku kesepian disekolah, hm?" "Bodo amat."


**Get Well Soon**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Garing, Typo(s), bikin bosen dll**

**.**

**.**

"Heh bocah—"

"E-eh—Rivaille senpai, ada apa?" tanya pemilik iris saphire itu.

"Dimana Eren? Aku tak melihatnya seharian ini."

"Eeh? Rivaille senpai tidak tahu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eren kan sakit." Wajah datar itu menunjukan sedikit ekspresi. Khawatir. Tentu saja Rivaille khawatir dengan Eren.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Ah tidak, dia hanya demam. Apa Eren tidak bilang pada senpai?"

Rivaille menggeleng pelan.

Ah iya, satu hal yang mungkin hanya Armin –yang cukup dekat dengan pasangan ini– yang mengetahuinya. Eren tidak akan mau membuat kekasihnya ini khawatir. Jadi kemungkinan besar si brunette itu tak akan memberi tahu Rivaille kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguknya." Kata Rivaille. "terima kasih Arlert." Lanjutnya.

"I-iya."

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Rivaille datang ke rumah keluarga Jaeger. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuket bunga krisan berwarna ungu.

Pemuda itu menekan tombol tiga kali.

"Eh? Rivaille-kun ya~ silahkan masuk." Seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat membukakan pintu untuknya. Mempersilahkan calon menantunya –mungkin– itu masuk.

"Terima kasih."

"Eren ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja." Katanya ramah.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Carla memang sudah mengenal Rivaille sejak Eren masuk SMP beberapa tahun lalu. Yah, putra tunggalnya itu memang sering merepotkan Rivaille.

Pemuda itu menaiki anak tangga. Terlihat sekali diwajahnya kalau ia sangat khawatir. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan putra tunggal keluarga Jaeger itu. Namun, ia juga menjaga tingkah lakunya sebagai tamu, tentunya.

**Eren Jaeger**. Nama itu tertera pada pintu yang sengaja di cat berwarna putih. Rivaille mengetuknya.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci.." suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Eren—"

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dihafalnya.

"Rivaille—"

"Ya Eren, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit?" tanyanya. Rivaille duduk di pinggir ranjang Eren. Mengelus surai kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Dan sekarang kau sukses membuatku lebih khawatir Eren."

"G-gomen—" jawabnya merasa bersalah.

"Eren,"

"Ya?"

"Aku membawakanmu bunga." Kata Rivaille sambil menunjukan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Apa nama bunga ini?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Rivaille, kau tak perlu heran dengan kekasihmu ini. Dia tak pernah mengerti tentang bunga, nak.

"..." Eren hanya menggeleng pelan.

_"Purple Chrysantemun_ Eren. Krisan ungu. Get well soon Eren—" Rivaille. Pemuda yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari pemilik iris emerald itu mengecup Eren tepat di keningnya. Menyebabkan wajah Eren memerah.

"Hei Eren, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Rivaille khawatir. Eren menggeleng.

"Tidak Rivaille."

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku tak mau mengganggu istirahatmu." Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan kamar yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hijau itu.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik ujung kemeja sekolahnya. "Hm?"

"Jangan pergi—"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon, temani aku sampai aku tidur saja."

Jelas permohonan itu tak bisa di tolak Rivaille.

"Ah, baiklah." Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Eren. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembai duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ditutupi oleh sepai berwarna putih itu.

"Permisi—"

"Eh, Ibu—" kata Eren. Sementara Rivaille hanya mengangguk.

"Eren, ibu membawakanmu makanan." Kata Carla sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau makan—"

"Tapi kau harus makan, lalu minum obat—"

"Tidak." Eren benci sekali minum obat.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi Eren, tante." Kata Rivaille.

"Ah, terimakasih Rivaille-kun. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, aku tidak keberatan kok." Akhirnya Carla meninggalkan kamar Eren, dengan senyuman tersungging diwajahnya. '_ah mereka manis sekali'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Eren, buka mulutmu—"

"Tidak."

"Hei, apa kau setega itu membiarkanku kesepian disekolah, hm?"

"_Bodo amat._" Duh, Eren... apa sih kurangnya pemuda tampan di depanmu ini?

"Hei, coba dulu makan.."

"Tidak." Kini Eren membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ayolah Eren, kau mau terus-terusan sakit?" kata Rivaille dengan lembut. Ya, sangat lembut. Entah kenapa sulit untuk bersikap kasar dengan pemuda menggemaskan di depannya ini.

"Kau tega, merepotkan ibumu?" tanya Rivaille. Tangannya membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut.

Eren terdiam. Entah kenapa jika sudah menyangkut ibunya, ia berubah menjadi anak yang baik.

"Hei, buka mulutmu." Dengan ragu, Eren membuka mulutnya. Sesuap bubur masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Anak baik—" kata Rivaille sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eren.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh." Kata Eren kasar.

"Tsundere." Katanya singkat.

"Kau juga tsundere, tsundere." Eren menahan senyumannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi minimal aku bersikap lembut padamu, bukan sepertimu yang bersikap lembut kepada orang lain dan bersikap kasar kepadaku." Kata Rivaille panjang lebar. Baru kali ini da protes.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Entahlah." Ia berdiri dan mengecup kening Eren sekali lagi.

"Hei—"

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Kata Rivaille. Sepertinya Ia sering sekali memotong kalimat Eren.

"Argh.. terserah apa katamu."

"Huh, dasar tsundere."

_**A/N**_

maafkan fic abal ini semuaa

fic ini masih tentang bunga seperti fic sebelumnya

maaf kalo nggak ada feel nya atau kurang memuaskan

_mind to review?_


End file.
